Toadstool (PvZH)
Solar |Tribe = Mushroom Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = When played: Destroy a Zombie here with 4 or less. Start of turn: You get +1 this turn. |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = Toadstool can't stand being idle. When there's work to be done, she's always the first to hop to it.}} Toadstool 'is an event plant card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Solar class. It costs 6 to play, and has 4 /4 . It has no traits, and its abilities destroy a Zombie in its lane with 4 or less when it is played, and gives the Plant Hero +1 at the start of every turn until it is destroyed. It was added in the 2016 Feastivus event, but was not obtainable until the New Year event. It was available from January 3, 2017 to January 10, 2017. It is now craftable. Statistics *'''Class: Solar *'Tribes:' Mushroom Animal Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities: When played:' Destroy a Zombie here with 4 or less. Start of turn: You get +1 this turn. *'Set:' Event Card description Toadstool can't stand being idle. When there's work to be done, she's always the first to hop to it. Strategies With Toadstool is like The Smash's signature superpower, but with a little twist. Unlike his superpower, Toadstool costs a lot more, but comes with a decent plant that produces sun. In other words, it behaves similarly to Chomper, except with better stats and the ability to produce sun. Use it like how you would use Chomper, but with greater benefits to take out some stronger zombies like Portal Technician, Nurse Gargantuar, Undying Pharaoh, and others. For zombies with enough strength to evade Toadstool's ability, you can play strength-reducing cards like Water Balloons, Scorched Earth and Weed Whack to allow it destroy any zombie with less than 6 or 5 strength such as Shieldcrusher Viking, Trickster, Deep Sea Gargantuar, Zombot Plank Walker, etc. If you keep weakening stronger zombies multiple times, it is also possible to destroy powerful zombies like Octo Zombie or Zombot 1000. In addition, when playing as Solar Flare, you can benefit Toadstool using Buff-Shroom or Punish-Shroom to make it even more dangerous. Against While Toadstool isn't very powerful, its ability is very dangerous. The best counter for its ability is to play high-strength zombies to fight it, or Gravestone zombies to avoid them from being destroyed before they can fight. However, Wall-Knight can play Doom-Shroom and Grave Buster instead, so do not always rely on this strategy when you are against him. For Toadstool itself, tricks like Rocket Science, Locust Swarm, and Cakesplosion can easily destroy it. Gallery ToadstoolStats.png|Statistics Toadstoolcard.jpg|Card Trivia *Its description is nearly identical to the first and last sentences of its Almanac entry in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *It is the third female mushroom featured in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, the first being Grow-Shroom and the second Button Mushroom. **It is the only mushroom out of these three to be featured in another Plants vs. Zombies game. *It is the second mushroom plant in the Solar class, the first being Fume-Shroom. *It is the only animal card in the Solar class. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Event cards Category:Event plants Category:Solar cards Category:Solar plants Category:Mushroom cards Category:Animal cards